Gale
by EinsamerWolf328
Summary: Following the season finale, Ruby has been avoiding Blake. Blake thinks she knows why. BlackRose


**Gale**

**Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY.**

**A/N: Sorry about the title, couldn't come up with a better one.**

Blake stomped down the hall. She had had enough. Ever since that weekend she'd run out on her team, Ruby had been avoiding her. She wouldn't look at her and was clearly uncomfortable during conversation. Ruby was trying to hide it, but something was off. And Blake knew what it was.

She opened the door to their room and slammed it shut. Ruby was reading a book, but looked up at the noise. She quickly looked away at seeing Blake. "You mind closing the door a bit quieter?"

"Oh, I'm sorry," Blake replied agitatedly. "Am I making you uncomfortable?"

"Uh, is there a problem?" Ruby asked, noticing the aggressive tone in Blake's voice.

"Obviously, there is, Ruby." Blake tried to quell her anger. "Listen, Ruby. You were always honest with everyone. Something I appreciated greatly. So please, stop hiding and just admit it."

"Admit what?"

"That you hate faunus!" Blake finally said.

Ruby's jaw dropped and she finally looked Blake in the eye again. "What?"

The shock in her eyes seemed genuine, which surprised Blake. "Well, you've been behaving this way since you learned I was a faunus, so I figured it had something to do with it."

Ruby walked around nervously for a bit, before looking back at Blake. "You're right. There is a connection. But it's not what you think."

"Really?" Blake was uncertain, but she knew Ruby well enough to give her the benefit of the doubt. "What is it, then?"

Ruby pondered that for a moment and turned away. "Have I ever told you about my papa? Not my and Yang's dad, my papa." She did not wait for Blake to answer. "He was a great hunter. A strong fighter and respected commander. He was like the heroes from the stories he'd read me at night. But then, one day, he was summoned to a fight. He and a few other hunters were to take out a horde of Beowolves, but apparently, it turned into a legion of various monsters. Well, I doubt I have to say how it ended."

Blake looked down, then looked back at her. "Why are you telling me this?"

"Dad was a friend of papa's. He took me in when papa died. Why am I telling you this? When I was five, papa got me a kitten for my birthday. To teach me responsibility. She had soft black fur and glowing yellow eyes."

Blake's eyes widened in realization.

"Gale. That's what I called her. For three years, she was my friend. A constant companion who followed my every step. However, when dad took me in, it turned out that mom was allergic to cats." A tear ran down her cheek. "So I had to give her away. Now," she turned back towards Blake, "I know you have those cat ears under that bow. Whenever I look at you, I just can't stop thinking about her. I'm so sorry. I know faunus can't stand being compared to animals, I just..." Her voice was shaking and she looked down.

"True, we hate that." She took a step towards Ruby and placed her hand on her shoulder. "But your not comparing me to an animal. You said it yourself, she was a companion. It's obvious she was very important to you." She then took Ruby's hands into her own. "And it makes me happy that you connect me to something you loved so much."

Ruby looked her in the eyes. "Wait. Are you...saying what I think you are?"

Blake smiled. "You are a wonderful person Ruby. Ever since I met you, I felt like something was drawing me towards you. When you came to help me against Torchwick, I was so happy. But when I...jumped to that conclusion," she looked down, "it felt like my heart was about to burst out of my chest." She looked back at Ruby. "It's obvious you have a lot of pain hidden away. That I don't know you as well as I thought I did. But I want to. I want to learn more about you. Ruby, I..." She was interrupted as Ruby pulled her in for a kiss. Her eyes widened in shock at first, but then closed as she gave in.

After a few moments, Ruby broke the kiss and smiled at Blake. "I tried my best to be a good leader, yet you still trusted a stranger over me. I realized that I needed to work harder. Become a better leader, a better teammate. And now," she stroked Blake's cheek, "a better girlfriend." A gentle blush appeared on Blake's face. "I want you to know that I'm always here for you. You can always count on me."

"And you can always count on me."

"Good." She then poked Blake on the chest. "But if you ever run out on us again," she poked her on the forehead, "I will hunt you down," she poked her on the nose, "and tear you apart." She then placed her hands on her hips. "Got it?"

Blake just nodded quickly.

Ruby then smiled widely. "Great. Now, let's go get something to eat. I'm starving," she said as she walked past Blake and out the room.

Blake just shook her head. "Indeed, there is still a lot to learn about her." She then turned and followed her leader.


End file.
